marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian
(formerly) |gender = Male |title = Apprentice |movie = Doctor Strange |comic = Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot |actor = Scott Adkins |DOD = March 3, 2017 |status = Deceased}} Lucian was a sorcerer and a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who joined the Zealots with the intention of defeating the Ancient One and bringing the inter-dimensional being known as Dormammu to Earth. Biography Early Life Disillusion with the Ancient One grouping the Zealots.]] Lucian was among the Masters of the Mystic Arts of Kamar-Taj enlisted by Kaecilius to be part of the Zealots and rebell against the sorceres aiming to find their own meaning within the Mystic Arts that the Ancient One was hiding from them.Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot Theft of the Book of Cagliostro steal the Book of Cagliostro.]] Upon joining the Zealots, Lucian, among others, broke into Kamar-Taj and entered the library. The Zealots restrained the librarian, who was decapitated by Kaecilius. With access to the entire library, they retrieved a dark and forbidden tome known called the Book of Cagliostro, and tore out a page. Inscribed on it, was the details as to how to summon Dormammu and draw from his power. As they were leaving, the Ancient One approached them, demanding them to stop. Lucian, and the Zealots, fled, as the Ancient One chased them down through different cities and dimensions around the world.Doctor Strange Empowering the Zealots contacting Dormammu.]] Having stolen the Dormammu-summoning rituals from the Book of Cagliostro, Lucian, Kaecilius and the other Zealots all began to summon Dormammu for the first time. All four Zealots, positioned equidistantly around the page, made their first contact with Dormammu. Evidence of this contact could be seen upon Lucian's forehead, as this was the first time the Dormammu symbol appeared upon their faces, as well as the areas around their eyes darkened, acting as somewhat conduits to the Dark Dimension They performed this ritual in the Mirror Dimension, as with their newfound powers, they manipulated and warped the space around them dramatically. Battle at the Sanctum Sanctorum In order to allow Dormammu to consume Earth, and envelop it into the Dark Dimension, the Zealots had to take away the safeguard each Sanctum Sanctorum produced around the planet by effectively destroying all four buildings. With the Zealots moving onto the Sanctum New York Sanctum, having destroyed the London Sanctum, the only supposed line of defence against the Zealots was Daniel Drumm, the Master of the Sanctum Sanctorum. battle Doctor Strange.]] Yet due to the previous destruction of the London Sanctum, Doctor Strange accidentally backed into a portal, while in Kamar-Taj, leading to the Sanctum Sanctorum. When the Zealots, they overpowered Drumm and killed him. Strange stepped up and challenged the Zealots. After a fight scene ensues, progressing through the upper floors of the Sanctum, Strange gradually overpowered the Zealots one by one. Lucian was flung through the Rotunda of Gateways, to a rainforest somewhere in the world, along with another Zealot, as Strange had only just figured out how to use the Rotunda several minutes ago. Having next imprisoned Kaecilius in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, Strange confronted Kaecilius about his actions. Little did Strange know, Kaecilius was only distracting Strange, as he was stabbed in the back by Lucian, who had quietly returned to the Sanctum. aiding Doctor Strange.]] A secondary fight scene ensued between Lucian and an injured Doctor Strange. Moments before Lucian could kill Strange, his Cloak of Levitation came to his aid, by suffocating and thrashing Lucian against the wall. Strange thought Lucian was dead. Yet as he stumbled through a portal to the Metro-General Hospital, Lucian's astral form quickly followed. Duel on the Astral Plane .]] Lucian's astral form floated through the portal created by Doctor Strange to the Metro-General Hospital. There, Strange was performing surgery on himself in his own astral form, alongside Christine Palmer. Lucian attempted to sneak up on Strange, yet Strange detected his presence, thus initiating a fight in the Astral Dimension. Lucian fought Strange in an incorporeal battle, as they phased through walls and objects. During their duel, Palmer defibrillated Strange's physical form, which somehow amplified, or intensified his astral form to the extent that he was exuding large amounts of energy when his physical form was electrically charged. Using this to his advantage, Strange managed to focus this electrical amplification onto Lucian, effectively incinerating Lucian's astral form. Without the astral form, or the "soul", Lucian's physical form ceased to operate. Lucian died back in the Sanctum Sanctorum the moment his astral form was destroyed, indicating neither the astral nor the physical form can exist without the other. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer': Lucian is one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing a considerable mastery of the mystic arts and with the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Kaecilius is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. **'Eldritch Magic Manipulation': Lucian is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic. **'Teleportation': Using a Sling Ring, Lucian is able to open a fiery portal to another location, gaining ability to move tremendous distances instantaneously. **'Astral Projection': Lucian is capable of separating his astral spirit from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension and is able to and was able to have a duel with Strange in the Astral Dimension. **'Inter-Dimensional Travel': Using the same Sling Ring, Lucian can travel between different dimensions and universes, crossing over different planes of existence or travelling across various forms of reality. ** Dark Dimension Magic Manipulation: After performing the ritual to tap into the powers of the Dark Dimension, Lucian was able to run on walls and ceilings, totally disregarding gravity. He could also use his manipulation of space to conjure Space Shards. Abilities *'Martial Artist': Lucian demonstrating being highly trained combatant and martial artist, often incorporating acrobatics in his fighting. He was even able to use his fighting skill while in Astral Form, allowing him to kick Doctor Strange's Astral Form hard enough to stun it and briefly cause his heart to stop in his physical body. Equipment *'Sling Ring': A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location. Relationships Allies *Zealots **Kaecilius - Leader **Brunette Zealot **Blonde Zealot **Tall Zealot † **Nervous Zealot † *Dormammu - Master Enemies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One † - Former Mentor **Daniel Drumm † **Sol Rama † **Doctor Strange - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Lucian Aster was a sorcerer who fought Doctor Strange and the Defenders, and planned to resurrect and serve a being known as the Wild One. References External Links * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Purple Eyes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Zealots Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Doctor Strange